


it’s buzzcut season anyway

by aryasbadbenergy



Series: the lorde collection [4]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Comforting, Crying, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23368687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasbadbenergy/pseuds/aryasbadbenergy
Summary: arya is happy that gendry is home from base for the week. but then he has to tell her he’s getting deployed.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters
Series: the lorde collection [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1669858
Comments: 26
Kudos: 92





	it’s buzzcut season anyway

**I remember when your head caught flame**   
**It kissed your scalp and caressed your brain**   
**Well you laughed, baby it's okay**   
**It's buzzcut season, anyway**   
**(Well you laughed, baby it's okay)**

**Explosions on TV, and all the girls with heads inside a dream**   
**So now we live beside the pool, where everything is good**

**Buzzcut Season ~ Lorde**

Arya looks up when Gendry opens the door to their bathroom. She sets aside her bar of soap and sits up in the bath, grinning and pushing her knees against opposite sides of the tub. He sits on the tile right beside her. Arya tilts her head at him. “You wanna join me?” She bites on her lip and runs her fingers along his strong shoulder. She brushes them over his bottom lip, but Gendry reaches for her elbow and silently asks her to stop. He looks at her with a frown on his face and the edges of his eyes are slightly red. She drops her hand into the tub and hunches her shoulders before crossing her arms over her chest.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I have to leave.” Arya pauses. He couldn’t mean now. He just got home yesterday. 

“Not until Tuesday.”

Gendry shakes his head and Arya feels her stomach drop. 

“I’m getting sent out.” And in just four words she feels like her heart has stopped. Her words of protest feel like knives in her throat. 

Her eyes start to burn.

She can finally choke out a “When?” 

“Tomorrow morning,” he mutters. “I thought it might happen, but I thought that maybe if I didn’t say it outloud, it wouldn’t.” He scratches his nails against his jeans.

“How long have you known?”

“I didn’t want to worry you. It was never set in stone.”

“How long, Gendry?”

“A few weeks,” he sighs and Arya presses her forehead against the cool armrest of the tub. 

“Fuck,” she says. 

“I could always just commit treason against the United States Government by ignoring the order and be imprisoned. Or since it’s a time of war I suppose they could put me to death.” Arya bites on her tongue to stop her tears and reaches for the plug over the drain.

“That’s not funny.” She grabs the towel above Gendry’s head and steps out of the bathtub. He watches her for a moment, half expecting her to at least crack a smile.

She doesn’t.

“Arya.” Arya dries herself off with the towel and refuses to look at him. “Arya, I’m sorry.”

She rushes out of the bathroom. She doesn’t want him to see her cry. She wants to be strong for him. After all, he’s the one going off to war. 

She pulls her hair out of the bun and grips the edge of their dresser. She stares at her reflection and has to remind herself not to cry. Her knuckles start to turn white, but she’s too absorbed with the silent mantra. _Don’t cry don’t cry don’t cry._

Gendry shuts the bathroom door and Arya breaks away from her reflection. She grabs a shirt from the dresser and quickly wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. Gendry turns the shower on and Arya collapses onto the bed. She reaches for her pillow and wraps her arms around it, squeezing it as hard as she can. She doesn’t want to cry because she’s worried that she won’t be able to stop. 

She hears her phone chime a few times, but she doesn’t think she can handle anything else right now. But she refuses to think about Gendry either. How he came home yesterday and they thought they had the entire week until he went back to base only three hours away from her. It seemed so far earlier, but she would take the option to make the drive everyday to see him for fifteen minutes over this. She thinks she would take anything over this.

The water shuts off and Arya takes a deep breath. He walks into their bedroom and tosses his towel into the laundry basket. He sits on the bed by her and Arya wants to cry, because it’s probably their last night together for a long time. She wants to feel his hands on her and his hot breath on her neck and she likes the way he runs his fingers through her hair afterwards and kisses her nose and she could cry all over again.

Arya turns over and she reaches for him, his back. She touches his hip and he turns, grabbing her hand with his own. He smiles at her and Arya tries to smile back. He shifts to lay down on his back and he tugs gently on her arm so that Arya moves closer. She curls into his side, resting her head on his shoulder. She sets her hand over his heart and the gentle thrum of his heart makes her want to cry, too. 

Gendry runs his hand down her side, his fingers ghosting over her bare hip. It nearly makes her shiver. 

He traces her jaw with his other hand, tugging her bottom lip from between her teeth with his thumb. He tilts her head up and leans down to kiss her, slow and sweet. She cups his cheek and brushes her fingers over his face. Gendry pushes her hair off her neck and kisses her under her ear, down her neck. He slips his hand up the back of her shirt and Arya does cry. She’s silent, and the tears start to stream down her face, and she doesn’t even know that she’s biting on her lip again until her shoulders shake and Gendry pulls away from her. 

“It’s okay,” he soothes and he wipes some of her tears away, but she keeps crying faster than Gendry can wipe them. “It’s okay,” he whispers again. “I’ll be okay.”

Arya shakes her head. It’s not okay. He joined the Air Force because he wanted to get through college because he couldn’t afford it without it. He wasn’t meant to be a soldier. He was meant to be an engineer and he was meant to stay here with Arya and they were supposed to get an apartment closer to base so that she could see him more often. And he couldn’t leave because he could die.

He smooths her hair down. “I’ll be okay,” he promises and Arya can only shake her head again, because how can he know that? She grabs his wrists to touch him. She needs to know that he’s here. 

“It’s okay,” he whispers and he lays back down, pulling Arya closer. Arya slings an arm over his shoulder, burying her face in his neck. 

It isn’t fair. 

He runs his fingers through her hair. Arya stops crying and she wipes her eyes again. She takes slow breaths and moves her hand back to his heart. 

“I’m scared,” Gendry whispers so quietly Arya wonders if she was meant to hear it. She grabs his hand, lacing their fingers together, and pulls it up to her mouth to kiss the back of his hand.

She’s scared, too. 

**Author's Note:**

> this song is just so 🥺🥺 
> 
> thank you for reading !!


End file.
